Increasing performance of a computer software application may have benefits in different scenarios. On one end of the scale, large applications that may execute in parallel on many server computers may benefit from decreased hardware costs when an application executes faster, as fewer instances of the application may be deployed to meet demand. On the other end of the scale, applications that may execute on battery-powered devices, such as mobile telephones or portable computers may consume less energy and give a better user experience when an application executes faster or otherwise has increased performance.